Manhack
The Manhack (referred to as "viscerator" by the Combine Overwatch, and simply "hacks" by the Citizens and Rebels) is a flying, gyroscope-like device. Manhacks have three razor-sharp blades which constantly spin at extremely high speeds. Their spinning blades produce a high-pitched whirring sound, which often is a good indicator of them being nearby. The blades are powerful enough to cut and break through wooden obstacles, but not stronger materials such as metal or concrete. They are programmed with very little concept of self-preservation, careening off walls and through objects in their single-minded pursuit of their target. If their AI is disabled via the ai_disable console command, they fly straight forward at a uniform speed. Deployment Manhacks are deployed by the Combine and are used to scout areas too dangerous for city scanners, and to force enemies out of inaccessible spaces. Manhacks never travel alone, and are usually deployed in groups of at least four or more. Some Civil Protection officers and soldiers carry them on their person and can deploy them in an emergency. Manhacks are designed to be especially deadly in confined areas, like alleyways and sewers. Resistance and other uses They appear to have some resistance to gunfire, and are more easily destroyed by being smashed with a hard object, where the initial hits cause it to become disoriented, and lose interest in its target for a few moments as it re-stabilizes itself. Attacking with a crowbar causes it to go haywire, similar to a "wounded" city scanner, and it will attempt to crash into the player. During this the red light on the manhack turns an orangish color and emits a high-pitched warning signal, possibly to alert nearby Combine or as a sign of the damage it has taken. The Gravity gun is also very effective against them. Once in the gravity gun's field, they can be launched into walls (which instantly destroys them), or even other manhacks and enemies. If it is held with the gravity gun, it can be used as a chainsaw-like weapon. If the player uses it as a weapon and rams it towards something, it will nudge back some causing minor damage to the player. Furthermore, friendly AI won't understand that the manhack has been rendered temporarily harmless and will continue to shoot at it. This also goes for Shield Scanners or City Scanners if they are caught with the Gravity Gun. Behind the scenes *In the early stages of the game production, Manhacks could be reprogrammed by the player to be used against Combine forces. The concept was re-used in Episode One for the Rollermines instead of Manhacks. Also Alyx Vance would reprogram them, not the player. *Early texture files depicts the Manhack as being orange, with grey flaps. Another one is very similar but bears more yellow. A third one shows it as being completely yellow.Playable Half-Life 2 Beta files The Manhack Arcade The "Manhack Arcade" was to be an entertainment place in City 17 where Citizens were to play video games consisting in controlling Manhacks into the streets and killing fugitive citizens, ignoring the fact they were actually killing real people on the streets. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Combine Weapons